In The Arms Of Sleep
by Catt Aline
Summary: AU. TH. OoC. Edward va rumbo a su casa, después de una fiesta. Se encuentra con Bella y él decide llevarla hasta su casa. En el camino, con los efectos del alcohol, Edward pierde el control de su auto y tienen un terrible accidente.
1. Adiós

**Disclaimer**: _Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Y la trama es una adaptación de una bella historia que leí hace un tiempo_.

* * *

**In The Arms Of Sleep**

****

1. Adiós

_El sueño__ no volverá a_

_Este cansado cuerpo_

Ahí estaba estancado el muchacho, sin saber que hacer de su vida, lamentándose y culpándose por lo ocurrido. Se denominaba un hombre muerto en vida, ya no tenía metas en ella, ya no tenía un propósito por el cual luchar, solo deseaba estar en ese lugar, donde no existen sufrimientos ni problemas, donde se puede estar en paz.

El joven miraba con ojos vidriosos al féretro, se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué no era él el que estaba recostado allí con la piel blanca como la muerte, rodeado de rosas rojas en aquella suave mortaja de seda.

Todas las personas presentes lo miraban con desprecio, culpándolo por toda aquella situación.

Se conmemoraba el último adiós para Bella. El clima era verdaderamente terrible; llovía torrencialmente, como si el mundo entero lamentara la partida de la chica. Las gotas golpeaban fuertemente en los vidrios de la iglesia, perturbando cada vez más a Edward.

Cada gota que el cielo derramaba llenaba aún más su sentimiento de culpa.

Si nunca se hubiera excedido de alcohol, no estaría en ese lugar, no presenciaría esa horrible situación que de a poco, pero intensamente, lo destrozaba por dentro. Recordaba muy claramente aquel momento en el la vida de Bella pendía de un hilillo, cuando repentinamente la halló inconsciente y malherida en el interior de su automóvil.

Se escuchaban desgarradores y constantes sollozos, realmente Bella era importarte para algunas personas y él, de un día para otro, destrozó miles de corazones, derrumbó los sueños de muchos, hasta los suyos propios.

.

Con sus orbes verdes abnegadas en lágrimas, se acerca a la muchacha, tan parecida a la porcelana en ese momento. Acarició una de sus pálidas y heladas mejillas y con voz quebrada susurró un 'Lo siento'.

"¡Será mejor que te largues, bastardo!", le susurró con odio la voz de una mujer quebrada por el llanto.

"No, yo soy el causante de todo esto, y como tal, afrontaré las consecuencias" la voz de Edward era un susurro dolido.

"¿No ves que nos causas más dolor, muchacho? Mejor desaparece.", intervino un hombre con una chaqueta de policía, sus ojos tan parecidos a los de ella y su cabello chocolate, como el de _ella_.

"Les aseguro que ustedes no sufren nada. ¡Nada en comparación al sufrimiento de su hija a los largo de su vida!" gruñó Edward, secándose sus lágrimas.

"¡¡Por favor!! ¡No sabías ni quién era ella!", estalló en llanto la mujer.

"No me gusta la gente hipócrita, señora.", murmuró con fría.

Desconcertados los padres de la difunta joven, se alejan de Edward, convencidos de que no sería de utilidad tratar de hablar con el chico.

Edward nuevamente se incorpora frente al ataúd, contemplando a la bellísima muchacha que yacía inmóvil dentro de éste, con una extraña pero hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Se detuvo a reflexionar unos minutos, todavía observando el inerte cuerpo de Bella, mientras las lágrimas descendían lentamente de sus verdes ojos.

* * *

Nota: La historia no es completamente mía, pero yo quería hacer una adaptación. Algunas partes están cambiadas para poder así encajarla con mis queridos personajes de Twilight. Ojala les haya gustado. Y sé que este FanFic no es con un final feliz y esas cosas, pero es muy bonito. ¿Reviews? Para cualquier reclamo, denuncia. Ya saben ^^.


	2. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer**: _Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Y la trama es una adaptación de una bella historia que leí hace un tiempo_.

**In The Arms Of Sleep**

**2. Recuerdo**

_La paz no volverá a_

_Este solo corazón_

Todo comenzó aquella noche del 13 de junio. La lluvia caía intensamente.

Eran casi las 4.30 de la madrugada y Edward volvía de una fiesta, manejando con algunos grados de alcohol en su cuerpo, pero conciente.

La calle estaba extremadamente oscura y resbalosa. La lluvia y la niebla impedían ver a través del parabrisas, se hacía un tanto difícil maniobrar con el automóvil en esas condiciones. Sabiendo que no podría ir muy lejos en su estado y con la tormenta, Edward decidió estacionar el auto en una orilla. Sentía náuseas y fuertes puntadas en sus sienes. Decidió quedarse dormido allí, por lo menos hasta que el diluvio terminara, y él estuviera en condiciones para manejar.

Pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión.

En las sombras de la noche, la silueta de una mujer se acercaba a su plateado Volvo. La muchacha empapada que no debería tener más de 18 años, le golpeó sutilmente la ventana del asiento del copiloto. Edward la socorrió, abriéndole la puerta para que entrara y estuviera protegida de la incesante lluvia. En ese momento las gotas caían del cielo como filosos cuchillos sin piedad por aquellos que la recibían.

"Gracias", musitó la joven, ya adentro del coche.

"No es nada", sonrió torcidamente Edward. "¿Qué hace muchacha como tú caminando a esta hora y en este vecindario de mala fama bajo lluvia?"

La chica no respondió a su pregunta, solo sonrió y extendió su mano:

"Soy Isabella, bueno, solo dime Bella. Y gracias de nuevo, prometo no darte problemas. Me iré en cuando pare un poco este estúpido diluvio", murmuró mirando con mala cara hacia la ventana.

"Mucho gusto, Bella, ¡Lindo nombre!", dijo Edward, sonriendo. Ella era tan hermosa… tan Bella. Su nombre le calzaba a la perfección. "Yo soy Edward."

Por unos minutos hubo un inquietante silencio y eso ponía nervioso al chico de cabellos cobrizos. Miró de reojo a la muchacha. Un adorable sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?", se animó a preguntar Edward.

"Eh… no, no, gracias. En serio, yo ya me voy.", contestó la chica, nerviosa.

"¿Pero que necesidad de caminar? ¡Déjame llevarte! Dime, ¿Dónde vives?", insistió él.

"No, te lo agradezco, de veras. Pero no necesito que me lleves."

"Sería una gran descortesía de mi parte si no lo hago, Bella. Por favor, déjame llevarte. En tu casa deben de estar muy preocupados."

Después de muchas insistencias y súplicas de parte de Edward, Bella accedió a que la llevara. Él le sugirió que durmiera un poco, ya que, según las indicaciones que Bella le había dado, el lugar en el que vivía no era tan cercano.

El clima seguía igual que antes. La tormenta no ralentizaba su ritmo ni un poco. Edward, sin querer más tiempo y sintiéndose un poco mejor, encendió el motor del Volvo, dejando que el ronroneo del motor los envolviera.

Iba manejando sin prisa, sentía fuertes puntadas en su cabeza como si mil espadas salieran desde su interior. Y sus parpados ya no podían sostenerse.

Era evidente que no estaba en condiciones para ir al mando de un volante, pero aún así no decidió tomarse un descanso.

A ratos contemplaba a la hermosa muchacha mientras esta dormitaba. Su frente apoyada en la ventana, su pelo color chocolate cayendo en ondas por sus hombros.

Las puntadas en sus sienes se sumaban e intensificaban hasta que una de aquellas puntadas lo hizo perder la razón.

Inconsciente, tendido sobre el volante del auto, y sin dejar de presionar el acelerador, Edward perdió total control sobre su Volvo.

El automóvil se desvió de la carretera y chocó bruscamente contra un árbol.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí el segundo capitulo. Muchas gracias por los Favourites y el review xD. Vamos, sé que las personas leen y no dejan review, no hará daño dejar uno ;).

Saludos,

**Esme**.


	3. Diagnóstico

**Disclaimer**: _Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Y la trama es una adaptación de una bella historia que leí hace un tiempo_.

* * *

**In The Arms Of Sleep**

**3. Diagnóstico**

Despertó con un profundo dolor en su tobillo izquierdo, el cuál estaba atascado entre el metal y algunos trozos de vidrio. Con mano en la cabeza, de a poco empezó a recuperar la vista. Cuando finalmente pudo ver bien, se encontró con que el parachoques de su amado Volvo estaba totalmente destrozado.

El impacto con el gran árbol había sido verdaderamente fuerte.

De repente recordó a su acompañante quién se encontraba a su derecha, profundamente dormida como lo estaba desde la última vez que le echó un vistazo, pero con una gran herida en su cabeza.

Edward la sacudió para que despertara, pero fue inútil, la chica todavía yacía inmóvil. Él extendió su mano hacia el cuello de Bella, esperándose lo peor, pero el alivio le recorrió por el cuerpo cuando sintió el pulso de ella en sus dedos. No estaba muerta.

Forcejeando los restos del auto que impedían que moviera su tobillo, logró salir, dandose cuenta de que él sangraba mucho.

Salió del auto, y cojeando se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de éste para sacar a Bella quién estaba aún más atascada en su asiento.

Entró en pánico, y desesperado buscó su movil. A pesar de su escasa señal pudo comunicarse con el 911, pidiendo una ambulancia de inmediato.

En cuestión de 10 minutos, ambos ya se encontraban en el hospital.

A Edward le pidieron algunos datos, lo más relevantes: Nombre, Edad, Ciudad donde vivía y esas cosas, pero no sólo le preguntaron sus datos, si no que también los de su acompañante, Bella.

Él no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era ella, sólo sabía que se llamaba Isabella. La había conocido la noche anterior y ella apenas emitió algunas frases. Para él, la vida de la chica de ojos chocolate era un misterio.

"¿Porqué no le preguntan a ella?", intervino.

Los dos doctores y la enfermera que habitaban la sala intercambiaron miradas.

"Me temo que el impacto fue muy duro y ella no lo resistió", El doctor Sanders –así decía su placa- respondió. El doctor se acercó al muchacho posando una mano sobre su hombro derecho con una mirada triste.

Edward tragó duramente.

"¿Q-qué quiere decir con que no lo logró?", dijo entrecortadamente Edward. "Ha… ella… ¿ella ha muerto?", continuó.

"No, afortunadamente no. Pero cayó en coma profundo casi instantáneamente cuando recibieron el golpe. Se le hizo radiografías, y tiene un coágulo importante en el hemisferio cerebral derecho. No sabemos cuanto tiempo permanecerá así. Nuestro equipo está haciendo todo lo posible."

Edward quedó totalmente paralizado con las nuevas malas noticias. Pensar que si no hubiera sido por él, a Bella no le hubiera pasado nada. A lo sumo tendría un resfrío por la lluvia, pero la situación se había convertido en un completo desastre.

Le vendaron su tobillo y curaron las pequeñas heridas y cortes que le habían quedado en sus piernas y brazos, e inmediatamente le dieron de alta.

* * *

¡Hola! Bien, me alegro de que esta historia le gusta, a mi me apena mucho la trama si xD. Creo que este capitulo es un poco corto, la mayoría son así. ¡Muchas gracias por los favorites y reviews, en serio ^^. ¡Saludos!


	4. Lo siento'

**Disclaimer**: _Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Y la trama es una adaptación de una bella historia que leí hace un tiempo_.

**In The Arms Of Sleep**

**4. 'Lo Siento'**

_Le vendaron su tobillo y curaron las pequeñas heridas y cortes que le habían quedado en sus piernas y brazos, e inmediatamente le dieron de alta._

"Puedes pasar a verla si quieres", dijo el doctor señalando a la sala contigua.

"Gracias, doctor.", añadió Edward incorporándose para ver a Bella.

Soltó un largo suspiro antes de entrar.

Allí estaba ella. Recostada en una cama con sábanas blancas, como la habitación entera, conectada a unos tubos, un respirador y un monitor cardíaco.

Edward se detuvo un momento a mirar el monitor; el ritmo cardiaco de la muchacha era débil, pero aún así el latido de su corazón era normal.

Sentó en un espacio que quedaba a un lado de Bella. Con mucho cuidado, Edward se estiró para posarle una mano en su pálida mejilla, murmurando un 'Lo siento'.

Alguien entró a la sala, y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Edward. Él levantó su mirada y se sorprendió al ver a su padre, Carlisle.

"¿Conoces a la chica?", preguntó a Edward. Él negó con la cabeza. "Edward…", susurró.

"Yo solo…", no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que el doctor Sanders había entrado a la habitación.

"¿Es tu hijo?", se sorprendió el doctor. Mi padre dio una cabezada, asintiendo. El doctor Sanders se dirigió a Edward. "¿Podrías pasarme sus datos ahora?".

Edward negó con la cabeza, avergonzado.

"No sé nada sobre ella.", musitó débilmente.

"¿Cómo es eso?", preguntó el doctor, frunciendo el ceño y mirando al padre de Edward. "¿No era tu acompañante en el momento del accidente?"

"Sí, pero yo sólo la iba a dejar a su casa. Será mejor que la identifiquen y llamen a su familia", respondió mientras se levantaba, llevándose el índice y el pulgar a su tabique nasal." ¡La trasladaba a una dirección que ni siquiera recuerdo!", apretó con fuerza su tabique.

"Edward, tú no te preocupes que eso lo averiguaremos, tú solo descansa, ¿sí? Lo necesitas.", dijo su padre. Este se le acercó al oído. "Y no creas que no sé cuál es el motivo del accidente. Tenías alcohol en tu sangre, hijo. Y tu amiga tiene drogas en el cuerpo."

"Deberías saber que no debes manejar en estado de ebriedad, jovencito. Creo que eres ya un niño grande y consciente de sus actos." El Dr. Sanders intervino. Carlisle rodó los ojos. " Vuelve la semana que viene para controlar esa herida, y también podrías dirigirte a la estación de policía por tu auto". Sanders salió molesto de la habitación.

"Oh, Edward, ignóralo. Eso hago yo.", le dio una sonrisa su padre. Luego, una enfermera entró, dejando ver solo su cabeza por la puerta.

"Dr. Cullen, lo necesitan en la sala de operaciones.", su padre le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Edward quedó solo, con el cuerpo inmóvil de Bella y los _thump, thump, thump _que salían del monitor.

Asustado y confundido, Edward se dirigió a la planta baja del hospital. Quería saber que había pasado con su auto, si la policía ya había ido, y también encontrar la forma de volver a su casa.

El sentimiento de culpa lo estaba atormentando. Aún no podía creer nada de lo sucedido. Se pellizcó su brazo unas cuantas veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Quería despertar y volver a la realidad, creer que nada era cierto.

Finalmente, asumió que estaba en la misma realidad, viviendo la peor de las pesadillas.

Aún con su tobillo herido, dio un largo paseo por las calles de Seattle, pensando y demostrando mucha preocupación. ¿Qué dirían los padres de la muchacha?

Lo denunciarían, claro está. Pero ese no era el caso, lo hecho, hecho estaba.


	5. Compañía

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"MS Reference Sans Serif"; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Disclaimer**: _Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Y la trama es una adaptación de una bella historia que leí hace un tiempo_.

* * *

**In The Arms Of Sleep**

**

* * *

**

**5. Compañía  
**

Necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien, pero no sabía con quién. No encontraba la persona adecuada para que lo entendiera, nadie podría arreglar la situación.

"¿_Hola_?", atendió el celular un hombre con voz somnolienta.

"Emmett…", susurró Edward.

"¡_Hombre, Edward_! ¿_Tienes una idea de qué hora es_?"

"Sí, soy consciente, pero esto es importante, escúchame, por favor" Edward sonaba realmente afligido y desesperado.

"_Habla_", respondió su hermano, bostezando. Luego se escuchó un ruido. "_Espera, espera. Jasper quiere hablar contigo._"

"Pone tu celular con altavoz, Em, Jasper también tiene que saber."

"_Ya, dinos_." Emmett bostezó de nuevo.

"¿Recuerdan la fiesta de anoche?"

"¡_Claro que la recuerdo! ¡A no ser que tú no, bebiste demasiado para ser tú, Edward!",_ el hermano mayor de Edward empezó a reír ruidosamente. Se escuchó un 'Whap!' y un 'Ouch'.

"Emmett Cullen, ¡A mi no me hace gracia!"

"_Disculpa a tu hermano, Edward_", sonó la tranquilizante voz de Jasper. "¿_Qué te sucedió?_"

"¡Choqué, Jasper! ¡¡Destrocé mi auto!!" La voz de Edward se quebró.

"¡_Tu volvo_!", gritó Emmett "_Qué mal, bro, pero no es el fin del mundo, te puedes comprar otro_."

"_Claro, Edward. Lo importante es que estás bien, porqué… estas bien, ¿no es así?_", habló Jasper con deje de preocupación.

"Sí, solo me lastimé el tobillo y tengo algunos rasguños, nada del otro mundo. Peor no es solo eso, por-porque… porque B-Bella…", Edward no soportó el peso del recuerdo y se largó a llorar.

"¿_Quién, Edward_?", Jasper preguntó.

"¿_Hermano, qué pasa_?" dijo Emmett a la vez.

Los dos chicos quedaron hablando solos. Edward había cortado la comunicación, sin saber a donde se dirigiría ni qué haría.

Mientras tanto los chicos se repetían el nombre de Bella, tratando de hacer memoria y recordar a alguien que tenga vinculo con su hermano con ese nombre, pero no tuvieron éxito, y no es que su hermano tuviera muchas amigas, también.

Decidieron ir a buscarlo, aún sin saber donde estaría, pero tenían que cumplir con su deber de amigos. Primo y hermano.

Emmett subió a su recamara a cambiarse ropa, estaba solo con una sudadera gris y un pantalón negro de franela. Su pijama.

Jasper estaba a medio vestir, así que también subió.

Cuando bajaron reunirse, Emmett vestía unos jeans oscuros, una polera manga corta blanca y sus zapatillas favoritas. Jasper andaba con sus jeans desgastados y se había puesto una camisa verde claro.

Mientras Emmett buscaba las llaves de su jeep, Jasper escribía una nota a las mujeres de la casa.

"_Esme, Rosalie y Alice:_

_Em y yo, salimos con Edward, no se preocupen por nosotros, estaremos de regreso cerca de las tres. _

_Jasper"_

"Espero que Esme tenga sus llaves", masculló Emmett.

Tomaron sus chaquetas y salieron al jeep. Emmett se subió con un gran salto, moviendo todo el jeep. Jasper solo rodó los ojos y se subió.

Emmett condujo por las calles de la ciudad, mientras Jasper trataba de comunicarse con Edward.

-

El móvil de Edward no dejaba de vibrar. Jasper seguía insistiendo.

Edward se encontraba en la estación de policía que le había indicado el Dr. Sanders, donde lo estaban interrogando y tenían los restos de su preciado Volvo. Él fue honesto y admitió que estaba ebrio, no hay había tomado mucho, pero a fin de cuentas, estaba ebrio. Explicó que su acompañante era una amiga cercana quién esperaba que se recuperara, pero asumió toda responsabilidad.

Ya estaba entregado, él esperaba su castigo, hasta pasó por su cabeza la idea de ser un penitenciario.

"Bueno, señor Cullen, puede retirarse…", dijo el policía. Edward lo miró sin comprender.

"¿Así? ¿Cómo si nada?"

"Será multado por manejar en estado de ebriedad, por ahora no se realizarán juicios ni nada por el estilo hasta que el tema esté bien investigado y también después de que hablemos con la familia de la señorita Swan.", informó el uniformado."Ah, lamento decirle que su auto ya no tiene arreglo." Edward sólo asintió y se levantó de aquella molesta silla.

"Adiós"

"Estaremos en contacto con usted.", después de eso, él salió.

Nunca se imaginó que tendría tantos problemas en sus 18 años: la multa era de elevado costo, no sabría como decírselo a su madre, Esme. Y la vida de una chica estaba en peligro.

De todo eso él era el responsable.

'_¿Qué haré?'_

Siguió caminando hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

Con la situación en la que estaba viviendo había olvidado por completo la interminable vibración de su móvil en el bolsillo derecho. Cuando entró en sí, de dio cuenta que Jasper y su hermano intentaban hablarle, y les contestó.

"¡_Edward, al fin contestas hombre! ¿Dónde estás_?"

"Estoy en un plaza cerca de la 3ra estación de policías, Jasper", contesto con voz cansada.

"_¿Estás bien? Vamos para allá. ¿Nos contarás que te sucede?_"

"Sí, vengan. Los necesito."

Cortó la llamada y Edward tiró con rabia su móvil entre unos arbustos, se sentó en una banca cercana y cubrió su cara con las manos, soltando un grito.

Las lágrimas descendían de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, expresando todos los sentimientos que en ese momento sentía. En su cabeza figuraban imágenes de todo tipo: carretera, lluvia, árbol, doctores, sangre, policías, su auto y Bella.

Mientras recordaba todas aquellas horrorosas imágenes, Jasper y Emmett llegaron.

"Edward, aquí estamos, ¿Qué sucedió?", la voz de Jasper lo exaltó."Cuéntanos".

Edward se tiró encima de Emmett y de paso tomo a Jasper. Los abrazó fuertemente, como si se fueran a escapar si él no los apretaba.

"Hey, me asfixias, Edward" Emmett le palmeó la espalda "¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es Bella?"

"¿Cómo sabes?", hipó Edward.

"La nombraste cuando hablábamos por teléfono." Jasper respondió.

"E-es una chica" hipó. "Se subió al auto en la carretera… Llovía demasiado, y-y yo me ofrecí para llevarla a su casa, pero de-debí saber que tenía q-que mantenerme quieto." Se sorbió la nariz. "Debí saber que estaba co-corriendo un riesgo tremendo."

"Edward, no entiendo. ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Estuvo contigo en el accidente?" Emmett preguntó.

"Sí, yo había bebido demás, y aún a-así seguí manejando" Edward tomó un gran trago de aire. "¿Y quién paga las consecuencias? ¡E-ella! ¡Ella es la que está e-en una cama de hospital, totalmente inmóvil! ¡Y-y yo no!"

"¿Cómo?", Jasper estaba sorprendido.

"E-esta en coma" soltó más lágrimas "y todo por mi culpa, Jasper."

"Vamos, Edward." Emmett lo llevó a la banca y lo sentó.

"Su vida está en peligro. ¡No sé que hacer!. ¿Qué le diré a sus padres? ¿Qué fui un inconsciente? Para peor Carlisle me dijo algo de drogas que tenía ella en el cuerpo. Y yo no tuve nada que ver. ¿En qué me metí?", la desesperación de Edward aumentaba cada vez más. El llanto le provocaba incontrolables temblores y Emmett tuvo que abrazarlo con un poco más de fuerza. Jasper miraba a Edward, preocupado.

"Vamos, Edward. Tranquilo. Juntos solucionaremos esto.", Emmett trató de animarlo un poco.

"No, no podemos. Yo soy el responsable, yo tengo que solucionar mis problemas."

"Eres responsable, pero en teoría, tú no querías matarla."

"¡¡Yo no la maté!!", Edward se zafó de su hermano, parándose. Golpeó fuertemente un árbol. Sus blancos nudillos empezaron a ponerse rojos. Lo golpeó de nuevo, y sus nudillos empezaron a sangrarle.

"Edward, tu hermano no quiso decir eso.", Jasper taladró con la mirada a Emmett. "Calmate, ¡Por favor!"

"Pero lo dijo, Jazz." Edward volvió a sentarse a la banca, mirando sus nudillos ensangrentados "¿Qué tal si no lo logra?", musitó débilmente. "Y si…¿Y si ella muere?"

"Será mejor que volvamos a casa, Edward." Emmett se paró de la banca, levantando a Edward.

"No, necesito estar solo por ahora. Gracias por escucharme pero, necesito tiempo para reflexionar. Dile a Esme que me perdone, pero en unos días no iré a casa. No les cuenten nada a la chicas, por favor, quiero evitar preguntas.", Edward soltó un largo suspiro. Las lágrimas ya habían parado y él sentía un enorme peso en su pecho.

"Tómate el tiempo que necesites, no te preocupes.", Jasper palmeó la espalda del chico desgarbado.

"También dile a mi padre que no diga nada, por favor, Jasper." El aludido asintió.

Se despidieron de Edward con un fuerte abrazo. Ellos lo apoyaban, cada uno a su manera, por supuesto. Estarían con él sea cual sea la situación, aún en la más complicada.

* * *

Omg, muuuuuuuchas gracias por los reviews, en serio. Da alegría saber que las personas leen tus historias :').

Ya, bien. Me desaparecí por unos días, por eso no pude actualizar. Entonces le dejo dos capitulos de un tiro ^^. Ojalá les haya gustado.

¡Saludos!,

**Esme.**


	6. Padres

**Disclamer**: _Los personajes no son míos, Stephenie Meyer es la creadora_ *snif*.

* * *

**In the Arms Of Sleep**

* * *

**6. Padres**

Bella aún en su estado, recibía visitas constantemente por la misma persona; Edward sentía la necesidad y responsabilidad de ir a verla todos los días. Siempre se detenía en una florería cerca del hospital y compraba una rosa roja para ella.

Los médicos aún no suministraban nueva información sobre el estado de la muchacha, pues, les fue imposible rastrear a su familia.

Al parecer, ella estaba sola en el mundo.

"Y ésta sería la número cinco", susurró Edward, mientras acomodaba la rosa color sangre en el florero ubicado en la mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama de la chica. "¿Sabes? Pueda que no me escuches, pero solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, a tu lado, esperando impacientemente que regreses de tu sueño. Carlisle me dice que a veces es bueno hablarles a las personas en este estado, y yo realmente tengo la esperanza de que tu me escuches.", Edward, de vez en cuando, hacía pausas como esperando que la bella muchacha le respondiera a su parloteo.

"Eres muy hermosa, no me costó para nada darme cuenta ese día… aquel día de… ya sabes.", Edward puso su mano en la pálida mejilla de Bella, sonriéndole tristemente. "Sólo espero que cuando te recuperes y despiertes, sepas perdonarme y, no sé, quizás podamos conocernos un poco."

La rutina del chico ojos esmeralda y cabello cobrizo era la misma, día tras día. Pasaba toda la tarde en el hospital contándole algunas cosas de su vida a su "Bella Durmiente" como él la había apodado, con la esperanza de que algún día despertara.

Una mañana soleada, una pareja de aproximadamente cuarenta años de edad se acercaron a la habitación número 13, donde se encontraba internada Bella.

"¡¡Ahí está!! ¡Mira donde vino a parar tu hija!", el furioso hombre chilló. Él se parecía mucho a Bella. "Pero qué manera de darnos problemas, Reneé"

"Chicago, Dios mío, me pregunto como hizo. Yo ya no sé que nos deparará el destino, Charlie" asintió la mujer, al borde del llanto.

La puerta se abrió, y el doctor Sanders hizo su aparición.

"Señores," intervino el Dr. " me presento. Soy el Dr. Sanders, y estoy a cargo del estado de salud de la paciente." Hizo una pausa esperando saber la relación que sostenía Bella con aquellas personas.

"Sí, ella es nuestra hija", respondió el hombre.

"Ah, bien. Así que trato con sus padres." El Dr. Sanders apuntaba cosas en su planilla constantemente.

"¿Nos dirá que sucedió?", interrumpió la mujer.

"Su hija sufrió un accidente automovilístico. Efectos del alcohol, pero no era ella la conductora. Un amigo de ella conducía ebrio, él salió apenas con un rasguño. A la paciente se le encontró drogas en el cuerpo. ¿Saben algo al respecto?", el Dr. los miró, interrogante.

"Eh, bueno.", los padres de Bella intercambiaron miradas "De hecho, sí. Ella asistía a rehabilitación."

"Ok, podremos hablar de eso después." Sanders dirigió su mirada a la planilla, empuñó su lápiz, listo para escribir. "¿Residen ustedes en Chicago? Porque el accidente fue hace ya unos días atrás…"

"No, doctor, en realidad nosotros vivimos en Forks, una localidad de la península de Olympic. Hacía largo tiempo que no sabíamos nada de nuestra hija. Hace un tiempo, ella huyó, y de ahí empezaron los problemas.", la madre de Bella se largó a llorar, tapándose el rostro con las manos. "A veces, volvía a casa completamente ebria, incluso drogada, y pedía dinero o alimento. Desde entonces no tuvo un lugar definitivo para vivir. Iba de casa en casa con sus amigos. Con Charles, quisimos ayudarla, pero ella simplemente no nos dejó. Quería estar lejos de nosotros, para siempre. Así ha sido su vida desde hace dos años. Ahora nos habíamos enterado que su paradero era Chicago…".

"Bueno, hay mucho de qué hablar. ¿Conocen a algunos de sus amigos?"

"No, en realidad a ninguno.", respondió Charlie, quién no demostraba ni un centímetro de tristeza por el estado de su hija.

"A pesar del coma de Bella, ella está estable, sus latidos son normales. Sufrió un gran golpe en la cabeza, lo que formó un coágulo en su cerebro. Trataremos de controlarlo, por lo menos, hasta que estemos completamente seguros de que podemos intervenir esa zona. Es un lugar muy riesgoso para realizar un operación tan importante.

La mujer no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Su hija no podía estar pasando por esto. El hombre abrazó a su mujer.

"Reneé, será mejor que nos vayamos y dejemos esto en manos de Dios. Tienes que descansar. ¿Sabe? Es duro para nosotros saber esto, doctor." Él se dirigió a el Dr. Sanders. "Le dejo mi tarjeta por si necesita contactarnos."

Sanders no creía ni una palabra del hombre. Los ojos de él estaban carentes de sentimientos, nada. Parecía no expresar ningún sentimiento paternal.

Los Swan se encaminaron a la salida del hospital, sin siquiera acercarse a su hija.

"Una última cosa, señores." La pareja se detuvo "Su acompañante era Edward Cullen, por si les sirve de algo."

"Gracias Dr., agradecemos su colaboración."

Y con eso, el matrimonio Swan se alejó del hospital.

* * *

**Y** aquí aparace la familia de Bella. Me dió cosa poner a Charlie así, pero bueno... Gracias por reviews y alertas, en serio n_n.

Saludos,

**Esme.**


	7. Smashing Pumpkins

**Disclaimer**: _Nada es mío. Bueno, un poco de trama, sí._

_

* * *

_

**In The Arms Of Sleep**

**

* * *

**

**7. Smashing Pumpkins**

Sanders examinó a Bella, como lo hacía todos los días. Sus signos vitales eran estables, pero aún no presentaba señales de despertar.

"De veras lo lamento, Isabella. Debe ser duro haber tratado con alguien así."

"¿Con quién?" En la puerta, Edward estaba apoyado con una rosa roja y una caja que contenía CD's en las manos. El brillo de sus orbes iba desapareciendo un poco cada día.

"Nadie" habló el Dr. "¿Ya estás por aquí?, no entiendo; tu sentimiento de culpa debe de ser fuerte si es que no la conoces" Edward sólo se limitó a mirar a la muchacha inmóvil en la cama, y el doctor, al ver que el chico no respondía nada, preguntó sobre otra cosa:

"¿Cómo está tu tobillo?"

Edward se acercó un poco a la camilla. "Bien, está sano. Ya casi puedo caminar normalmente."

"Me alegro", el doctor mostró una pequeña sonrisa."Antes de irte ve a mi consulta para examinarte, ¿Está bien?" El chico cabello cobrizo asintió. "Los dejos solos, " Sanders se acercó a Edward para posarle una mano en su hombro" y discúlpame por haberte juzgado antes."

Con eso el doctor dejó solo a Edward.

Él depositó la rosa roja en el florero, acercó una silla a la camilla y tomó una mano de Bella, sonriendo un poco.

"Hey, Bella. Hoy traje algo", habló algo más animado. "¿Quieres saber qué es? Puede que te guste… En realidad, no sé que tipo de música te gustará, pero puedo enseñarte algunas de mis bandas favoritas." Edward acarició la frente pálida de la chica. "Hoy traje un CD de Smashing Pumpkins, de seguro has oído hablar de ellos. Veré si puedo conseguir algún reproductor y hacer que lo escuches, sobre todo una canción que me recuerda mucho a ti."

"Pero a ver, puedo empezar hoy por contarte algo de mí. No he sido muy hablador, mi hermano mayor, Emmett, siempre me molesta por ser tan callado" Edward soltó una risa amarga, y miró con tristeza a la chica, que seguía ahí, inmóvil. Sin señales de abrir sus ojos. "¿Te he comentado que tengo una hermana diseñadora? Bueno, Alice lo es. Este último tiempo ha estado un poco nerviosa, en unas semanas tiene un desfile. Me quería como modelo, pero… no, no estoy para eso, soy un poco reservado."

"Emmett es un aventurero, a menudo salimos a acampar y cuando es tiempo de caza, él se tira contra osos. Todavía no encuentro cual es su fascinación por ellos. Creo que el fin de semana que viene él quería ir, peri tuve que cambiar mis planes. Me parece que en este momento es más importante hacerte compañía que estar cazando osos."

"Y bueno… yo… yo toco el piano. Mi vena musical es la más desarrollada según mi madre. No creo que sea tan bueno tocando, pero me gusta hacerlo. Algún día te mostraré mi piano y tocaré una canción para ti."

Bella reposaba tranquilamente en la cama mientra Edward le hablaba. De alguna manera, él sabía que ella podía escucharlo. Puede que el sonido del monitor cardiaco lo alterara, el hecho de estar prácticamente viviendo en un hospital ya le crispaba los nervios, pero él percibía que Isabella nunca se mejoraría sin su compañía.

El joven muchacho la admiraba maravillado. Observaba sus inocentes facciones; su pálida piel, sus bien finos y delineados labios carnosos, su cabello chocolate que se desparramaba rizos por toda la almohada.

Suspiró. "Iré a ver si… consigo algún reproductor de CD's, espérame." Edward se dirigió a la puerta sintiendo una extraña sensación debido a su último comentario; "Espérame".

"Oh sí, claro. Espérame… estúpido Edward, eso es lo que eres, un estúpido e inconsciente." El muchacho se hablaba así mismo, agarrando las miradas de los pacientes que estaban sentados ahí. " 'Espérame'… claro, como si ella pudiera irse a algún lado. Eres tan estúpido, Edward. Carlisle debería estar avergonzado de ti." Edward alzaba la voz cada vez más. No sé dio cuenta de eso, hasta que apareció su padre a calmarlo.

"Edward, ¿Pasa algo? ¿Quieres hablar?" Carlisle lo miraba preocupado. Su hijo estaba sufriendo y él no podía hacer nada. Y ver a su hijo reprochándose así mismo en medio de un hospital, lo preocupaba aún más.

Edward miró a su padre, y avergonzado bajó la cabeza, negando. Luego, salió apresuradamente del hospital, el espantoso lugar que desde el día del accidente se había convertido en su prisión.

Su respiración era irregular. Él sostenía fuertemente el CD de Smashing en sus manos sudadas. El mundo le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Sentía que nadie más en este conspirador y cruel mundo podía experimentar la infelicidad como lo hacía él.

Se dirigió a su departamento. Había decidido ir a su lugar feliz, un regalo de Esme y Carlisle.

No bien arribó, se fue directamente a la habitación y se metió a la cama con la esperanza de dormir y nunca más despertar.

* * *

**¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! Sé que he estado desaparecida pero tengo una gran excusa****: LICEO. **He estado llena de prueba y un proyecto de Física, y más trabajos y akdjasj D:. 

En fin, les dejo este capitulo que recién lo pude escribir hoy con rapidez. Disfrútenlo.

Saludos a todos los lectores y a los que me dejan reviews, también a los que me han agregado a sus favorites y alertas ;).

Esme.


	8. Celular

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes no son míos. *snif, snif*

* * *

**In the Arms Of Sleep**

* * *

**8. Celular**

"No contesta", suspiró Jasper, después del 5to intento de llamada a Edward. Emmett que se encontraba a su lado, bufó.

"Déjame a mí." Emmett arrebató el celular de las manos de Jasper, marcó el número y espero.

Un. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis. Siete. Ocho. Nueve. Diez pitidos y Edward no contestaba.

Pero Emmett no se daba por vencido. Lo llamó una vez más. Esperó.

"¡Edward!, Maldito, ¡contesta!", gruñó exasperado.

Intentaron unas cuantas veces más, hasta que se rindieron y se decidieron a ir al "departamento feliz" de Edward.

Edward aún estaba en cama. Dormitaba como si la vida se le fuera si no lo hacía. Por vez primera no tuvo pesadillas y pudo dormir toda la noche.

"¿Eddie?" El grandulón Emmett, entró sin dificultad; la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave.

"¿Edward?", repitió Jasper, que entró después que Em. "¿Estás aquí?"

Al ver que nadie contestaba, su preocupación aumentó. Miró a Emmett alarmado. El susodicho comenzó a abrir todas las puertas de las habitaciones, buscándolo. Fue a abrir la última, y lo halló.

Edward yacía en su cama, durmiendo con la cara inexpresiva.

Emmett lo tomó de su polera y lo empezó a sacudir. "¿Edward? ¡Despierta, hombre!"

El chico empezó a abrir los ojos muy lentamente, hasta que vió la figura de su gran hermano.

"¿Emmett?"

"¡Con Jasper hemos estado llamándote casi toda la mañana! ¿Porqué no contestabas?"

"¿Eh?", Edward todavía no pensaba muy coherentemente, por lo que le costó entender que le ocurría a su hermano.

"Tu celular, Edward." Jasper entró con una mueca de preocupación en la cara.

"Ah, mi celular…" murmuró el aludido "En realidad, no sé donde lo dejé… Eso es todo."

"Todavía insisto en que debes instalar un teléfono fijo aquí", gruñó Emmett.

"Emmett, este es mi lugar de descanso, no quiero teléfonos sonándome a cada rato" Edward suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Cerró uno a causa del sol que le pegaba en toda la cara. Luego miró a Jasper. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Sólo que nos tenías alarmados, donde no contestabas tu celular." Jasper caminó tranquilamente hacia la cama y se sentó en la orilla.

"Esme pregunta por ti, Alice pregunta por ti, Rosalie… bueno, ella no pregunta por ti, ¡pero igual! ¡Me tienen loco!" Emmett alzó los brazos en signo de exasperación.

"¿Qué le dijiste a mamá, Em?" Por fin Edward, se había sentado en la cama. Sus piernas enredadas en las sábanas.

"Que tenías gripe y que te fuiste de casa para no contagiarnos." El silencio invadió el dormitorio. "No entiendo porqué no quieres decirles." Murmuró.

"No es que no quiera, Emmett, sólo que el problema ya es demasiado grande y no quiero involucrar ni a Esme, ni a Alice. Ni siquiera a Rosalie. Además, necesito estar solo."

Jasper tomó la atención con un carraspeo. "¿Y cómo va Bella?"

"Bien… no sé, en realidad ni siquiera evoluciona. Todavía no pueden someterla a operación." Edward se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, suspirando.

"Se va a mejorar, bro, sé positivo." Emmett tomó la mano de su hermano y la presionó fuerte.

"Dijiste que ella contenía drogas en el cuerpo. ¿Sabes algo del tema?", Jasper hizo una mueca pensativa.

Edward suspiró, exhausto. "No, será algo que tendré que averiguar, porque tarde o temprano me denunciará su familia, si es que aparece"

"¿Hablaste con el doctor sobre eso?"

"Piensa que soy responsable de eso también."

Emmett se removió, incómodo. "Investiga sobre ella, Edward. Descubre quién es. Creo que eso podría ayudar, también trata de contactar a su familia, explícarle lo que sucedió…"

"Emmett, ¡¿Es que no entiendes que no puedo hacer eso?!. Era yo el borracho inconsciente, no ella. ¡Era yo el que iba al mando del volante!" tapó su cara con de sus brazos, suspirando.

"Pero, Edward, esos tipos de accidentes para todo el tiempo. En teoría la culpa es de los dos.", Jasper trató de tranquilizarlo.

"No, no lo es. Ella ni idea tenía sobre mi estado, apenas sabía mi nombre."

"Pero eso nadie lo sabe", agregó Emmett, arqueando una ceja. "¡Argh, mira la hora!", exclamó mirando su reloj de muñeca. "Tengo que ir a almorzar con Rose, le prometí que la llevaría a un restaurant. Mierda, si llego tarde, me estrangulará." El grandote se paró de la cama de su hermano y miró a Jasper.

"Si nos necesitas, Edward, ya sabes" Jasper alzó el celular para que Edward lo mirara. Este asintió, mientras que ellos se iban.

Edward finalmente se levantó y comenzó a caminar pensativo por su pieza. De pronto se dio cuenta que sí le interesaba saber más sobre la vida de Bella. Sentía la necesidad de conocerla más a fondo. Sometiéndose a eso, podría ser llevado a juicio, sus familiares podrían demandarlo por poner en riesgo la vida de Bella, pero en ese momento eso no le interesaba.

Con prisa, se dirigió al hospital con la idea de preguntarle a Sanders si alguien había ido a visitar a Bella además de él.

Afortunadamente sí, Sanders le entregó la tarjeta que había recibido por parte de los padres de Isabella.

"Ten cuidado, chico. No me inspiran gente normal. Se presentaron ayer, a la mañana, ya creía que nadie vendría a apoyarla, a no ser tú, claro."

"Entendido, Sanders.", murmuró. Edward pareció no darle importancia al comentario anterior del Doctor, así que regresó a su departamento.

"Genial. ¿Ahora cómo llamo? ¿Dónde dejé mi celular?" el chico caminó por su dormitorio, esperando ver su celular en alguna parte de su desorden. Se sentó en su cama, luego de tropezarse varias veces. Permaneció pensativo durante un rato, recordando donde podría haber dejado su móvil.

Pronto se paró de golpe. "¡¡La plaza!!", exclamó.

Se apresuró antes de que atardeciera, con la oscuridad sería casi imposible encontrar el pequeño móvil que su hermana le había regalado.

Se encontraba allí, en el mismo banco, lugar en donde ahogó sus penas y las compartió con Em y Jazz.

" A ver… Edward, recuerda. ¿Qué hiciste con el bendito celular? Te sentaste, lloraste como un niño pequeño y vino Emmett y Jasper. No, eso fue después… ¡Maldición, Edward!" Cerraba fuertemente los ojos, con dos dedos en sus sienes, tratando de armarse la imagen en la cabeza y recordar detalladamente la escena.

"¡Los chicos te estaban llamando! Y lanzaste el celular a unos arbustos, gran estúpido. Eso es, eres tan inteligente, Edward, nunca conocí a alguien tan cretino como tú, ¿eh?" mientras se reprochaba, empezó a buscar por alrededor de donde se encontraba sentado. "Seguramente alguien se lo llevó a esta altura. O se te agotó la batería…" mientras refunfuñaba, se sentó debajo de un árbol ubicado al lado del banco sin tener éxito con su búsqueda.

De pronto vió una pequeña luz verde parpadeante.

'_¿Puede ser posible?'_

El móvil plateado permanecía allí. Edward agradeció que su hermana le hubiera comprado un celular con luz de servicio. '_Por si alguna vez pasa algo con tu celular y no lo encuentras. La luz parpadeante te avisará donde está, gran-perdedor-de-cosas-en-tu-misma-casa_', la voz burlona de la pequeña Alice le retumbó en la cabeza.

Se dio cuenta que lo estaban llamando y vió la pantalla.

Alice.

¡La salvadora del día!

Se disponía a atender cuando el móvil, sin previo aviso, se apagó. Evidentemente, su batería estaba consumida.

"Y esto suele sucederme a mí, genial. Grandioso.", masculló.

Edward, derrotado, retornó a su departamento y conectó el celular a la corriente.

* * *

¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! He estado mucho tiempo sin subir y este capitulo es algo corto, creo yo. Mis explicaciones son las siguientes: Liceo, Familia, Trabajos, Tareas, Mi hermano no quiere pasar el computador porque quiere jugar, etc, etc. xD. Subo rápido porque es muy tarde y mañana tengo liceo, soy una de las que tiene la suerte de ir a clases en la tarde y no me deja tiempo para casi nada ¬¬!. Trataré de tenerles unos dos capitulos más, y subirlo de aquí al martes. Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas, en serio .

Saludos,

Aline.


	9. Llamada

No, los personajes no son míos *snif*

* * *

**In The Arms Of Sleep**

**9. Llamada**

Edward se encontraba sentado en medio de su alfombra. Contemplaba la tarjeta que le había entregado Sanders una y otra vez.

"Así que un sheriff, ¿eh? Persona importante." Tomó un gran trago de aire, pensando en que tenía que llamarlo y hablar sobre Bella. Sin importar lo que pasara. Asustado, de algún sitio cobró coraje y mirando la tarjeta detenidamente marcó el número de telefono.

"¿Hola?" atendió la suave voz de una mujer.

"Oh. S-sí, co-con el Sr. Charles Swan, ¿Por favor?" hacía todo lo posible por no tartamudear, lo que era evidente por culpa del nerviosismo.

"¿De parte de quién?"

"Cullen. Edward Cullen. Me gustaría contactarlo por un asunto sobre su hija, Isabella…", murmuraba.

"¡No!"un grito sofocado sonó a través del móvil "No puede ser. Tú…¡TÚ!" gritaba la desesperada mujer, ahogándose en sollozos.

"Y-yo, ¿qué?"

"¡Tú eres el causante de todo lo que le está ocurriendo a Bells!"

"De eso me gustaría hablar, porque se equivoca… ¿Es usted la madre?"

"¿Cómo te atreves a llamar sabiendo lo que ha pasado por tu culpa? ¿No tienes cargo de conciencia? ¿Quién eres tú? Uno de esos estúpidos amiguitos con lo que andaba Bella, ¿cierto? Eres un caso perdido. Tú y tu banda de amigos delincuentes la llevaron a todo eso, la encerraron en un mundo espantoso, ¡La separaron de su familia!"

"Señora, no tengo idea de lo que me habla…"

"Oh, sí. Sí que lo sabes. Tarde o temprano todos ustedes irán cayendo, y el mundo por fin, se salvará de sus juegos… ¡Lo prome-" la conversación fue cortada a causa de que alguien había tomado el teléfono en ese momento.

"¿Quién habla?" la voz de un hombre llenó el oído del muchacho. Edward decidió que todo aquello estaba resultando un desastre, así que dio por terminada la llamada presionando END.

Dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente sobre la alfombra, soltando un gran y sonoro suspiro.

La cena en casa de los Swan tenía un aire tenso. En ambos extremos de la mesa estaban situados Charlie y Reneé, los padres de Bella.

Las miradas amenazadoras cruzaban la habitación.

"Charlie, ¿Qué harás con el chico? Seguramente volverá a llamar…" Reneé rompió el desagradable silencio que los envolvía.

"No sé, Reneé. No debo meterme en problemas, no por mi trabajo. Él dirá sobre la vida que lleva tu hija, y debo mantener mi imagen." El hombre habló con voz dura, cortante.

"Recuerda que también es tu hija" agregó la mujer con ojos llorosos. "Desde lo que pasó hace dos años no hablas más de ella. Actúas como si no tuvieras una hija…" Sollozó.

"¿Es que no entiendes? Yo ya no tengo una hija. No soy su padre. ¡Lo deje de ser a partir del día en que decidió marcharse, maldita sea!", Charlie golpeó con un puño la mesa.

"Sé que me lo has repetido reiteradas veces, pero nunca dejará de ser tu hija. Tú la criaste, la ayudaste en sus primeros pasos, le enseñaste a defenderse. ¿Dónde quedó todo eso? Eran tan unidos…"

"Todo eso quedó el pasado. Y ahí se quedará."

"¡No puedes ser tan terco!" se exasperó Reneé. "Se supone que la familia está para apoyarse, para ayudar si uno cae. ¿Qué me dices sobre eso?"

"Nosotros quisimos ayudarla. ¡Bah! Tú la quisiste ayudar, me rogaste que te apoyara. Lo hice. ¿No estás contenta? ¡Al menos lo intenté!"

"¡Me cansé de esto!. Me cansé de parecer la esposa modelo, me cansé de tus estupideces. Traté, traté de olvidarla como me dijiste, pero no pude. ¡No puedo!. Es mi hija, siempre lo será. Es un sentimiento mucho más fuerte del que crees. Busqué alguna razón para creer que olvidarla sería lo mejor, pero sigo sin encontrarla. ¡No me lavarás el cerebro!"

"Por el amor de dios, deja de hacer drama." El Sr. Swan mostró suma tranquilidad a decir esas palabras.

"A ver como te la arreglas ahora, ¿eh?. La esposa de Charles Swan no es lo que parecía. Oh, ¿Qué dirá la gente?. ¡Oh, qué horrible!"

"!Tranquilízate, mujer!" Charlie golpeó con un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa de roble. Reneé dio un salto, perpleja. Charles no era de esos tipos violentos, a pesar de ser Sheriff. Ella trató de acomodarse a la vida de él, desde el momento en que se casaron. Nunca fue violento, ni siquiera fuera de casa.

Los problemas con Isabella comenzaron cuando ella era apenas una preadolescente; rebelde como cualquiera, pero el comportamiento era normal. Su padre, como sheriff, tenía que tener buena imagen, aunque exageraba un poco. Bella estaba restringida sobre ciertas cosas; no salía con sus amigos, sólo asistía al colegio y a materias extracurriculares. Charlie a veces la presionaba para que sus calificaciones fueran la mejores, quería que destacara entre los hijos de sus compañeros de trabajo. A veces se salía de su verdadero papel, el de ser padre. La chica tenía que vestirse como a el padre se le estimaba conveniente, tenía que sonreír cada vez que conocían a una persona nueva y tener el aspecto totalmente de "Soy la hija perfecta" de Charles Swan.

Discutían todo los días, y siempre por alguna causa diferente. Bella llegó al punto que simplemente no lo soportaba, ya no podía vivir bajo el mismo techo con aquella persona que alguna vez fue la persona que más quería, o eso pensaba.

Bella ya no era una persona feliz,

Renee estaba totalmente hipnotizada por su marido, no podía contar con alguna ayuda por parte de ella.

No lo toleró más, y se marchó de casa, para poder experimentar verdaderamente lo que era ser una chica normal, sin sonrisas falsas, sin un comportamiento de niña educada. Pero el destino no la llevó por un buen camino; conoció a muchas personas, quienes la influyeron en las drogas y el alcohol. Y así pasaron los últimos años.

Charles comunicó que su hija, debido a sus perfectas calificaciones, había adquirido una beca en una Universidad que estaba en otro estado y habitaba allí.

No le dio importancia al sufrimiento de su hija, y su vida permaneció como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

n_n'


	10. Chapter 10

Antes que todo, ¡perdónenme!. De hace meses que no subía y eso que los capitulos están terminados, bueno no toda la historia está terminada pero me puse en campaña, otra vez. Qué puedo decir, con esto del terremoto de febrero en mi país se me acortó el año. En el liceo me tienen sin vida D:, llena de pruebas y trabajos. Y eso, en realidad no tengo excusa xD.

Disfruten de los dos capítulos que decidí subir

* * *

**In The Arms Of Sleep**

Edward todavía miraba su celular. No quería llamar de nuevo, y nada en el mundo haría que Edward dejara de visitar diariamente a Bella.

En sus cavilaciones, se encontró tarareando una canción. La canción que le recordaba a ella, la que cada vez que la escuchaba le daba fuerzas para seguir yendo a verla. In The Arms Of Sleep no dejaba de sonar en su mente.

Se levantó rápidamente de la alfombra, se dirigió a la mesa y tomó entre sus manos "Mellon Collie And The Infinite Sadness". Se fue al reproductor de música que estaba en la encimera, y colocó el CD. Buscó la canción y subió un poco el volumen.

Era tarde, y su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Alice no lo había vuelto a llamar por lo que sin importarle estar en su cómoda cama, se acostó en la mullida alfombra.

A los pocos minutos sus parpados cansados cayeron mientras la música seguía sonando.

El cielo estaba gris, hacía demasiado frío y el muchacho tenía pocas fuerzas de voluntad. Se envolvió bien con su abrigo gris, y después metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

Como casi todos los días, él caminaba hacia el hospital luego de haberse bajado a unas cuadras de allí. El recorrido tan familiar ya, lo estaba matando por dentro. Aquel lugar tan blanco y lleno de enfermos lo terminaría volviendo loco, pero un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que sus deseos de no volver ahí lo empujaba fuera de la cama, y hacía que Edward volviera al hospital.

"Lo siento, por lo del otro día." Se disculpó Edward, después de dejar la rosa en el florero. "Realmente fui a buscar algo para que pudieras escuchar el CD que había traído, pero perdí mi cordura. En realidad, no sé que me pasó. Pero volví a casa y me olvidé completamente de lo demás." Edward tenía la esperanza de que ella algún día respondiera a su parloteo. Necesitaba oír su voz, necesita saber que ella estaría bien. Cada cierto tiempo, miraba nervioso el monitor cardíaco, temiendo que de un momento para otro dejara de oír el pitido, el sonido incesante de los latidos del corazón de Bella. De su abrigo sacó el reproductor de mp3, y buscó la canción. Puso los audífonos en los oídos de la muchacha y puso "play". La tan conocida canción empezó y él empezó a cantarla en voz baja, nunca quitando la mirada de la figura de Isabella.

Tomó una de sus delicadas manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. "Bella, te necesito. Dame fuerzas para seguir adelante. Prácticamente, estoy destruido por dentro. Dame la garantía de que saldrás de esto, dame esperanzas. Eso es lo único que me mantiene en pie." Su voz se quebró. Las lágrimas ya se asomaban por sus verdes ojos.

"Confío ciegamente, en que cuando despiertes, recordarás mis charlas. Y… te llevaré a cenar, sí. Al lugar más caro que conozca, y tú estarás bien. Con eso cerraremos un capitulo más de nuestras vidas. Yo… sinceramente, yo quiero llegar a conocerte, y quizás… Nos llevaríamos bien, podrías conocer a mi familia, Esme te adoraría, Alice también, y hasta…" esbozó una tierna sonrisa. Acercó sus manos entrelazadas a sus labios y besó sus dedos suavemente. "Saldrás de esto, Isabella Swan, te lo prometo."

Su fachada de seguridad era una vil mentira. Aparentaba ser fuerte, pero ya no podía más. Tenía miedo, miedo de que ella no pudiera regresar de su sueño y de que él nunca pudiera escuchar su voz de nuevo. Creía que repitiéndose que las cosas estarían bien una y otra vez, la situación se arreglaría y su vida, en ese momento tan atormentada, volvería a su calma. Creía que la felicidad que tanto soñaba junto a Bella, llegaría.

Edward llegó al punto de empezar a quererla, sin darse cuenta. Cuando él le hablaba sentía que en el mundo eran ellos dos y nada más. A pesar de que el hospital no era uno de sus lugares favoritos, la habitación 13, donde se encontraba Bella, lo mantenía a raya. Lo estabilizaba de alguna manera. Al principio, el nerviosismo era algo que no podía controlar, pero al pasar los días se sintió cómodo y siempre tenía algo que decirle a la muchacha, aunque de ella nunca recibiera respuesta.

Muy cuidadosamente, Edward sacó los audífonos de los oídos de Bella, dándose cuenta ya que la canción había terminado.

Al tercer pitido, le contestaron. "Em, ¿Dónde estás?", habló Edward.

"En casa, con las chicas y Jasper." Respondió su hermano. Y luego empezó a hablar en susurros, por lo que Edward tuvo que concentrarse para poder escucharle bien. "Alice y Esme preguntan mucho por ti. Esme me está reclamando, está muy preocupada por ti y tu 'gripe'"

Suspiré. "Iré a casa. Creo que deben saber por lo que estoy pasando. ¿Son mi familia, no?"

"¿Estás seguro?" ahora su voz era más elevada. Edward escuchó en el fondo la voz cantarina de su hermana menor, Alice, diciendo: _¿Con quién hablas, Emmett?_. Él sonrió, de hace días que no la veía, y escuchar su voz le estaba alegrando un poco el día.

"Sip. Voy en camino." Escuchó una seguidilla de ruidos, un quejido molesto y un regaño. Le habían quitado el teléfono a Emmett.

"¿Edward?" sonó la tranquilizante voz de su madre. Edward cerró los ojos y dejó arrullarse por el hermoso sonido de la voz de Esme.

"Sí, madre."

"Quiero que vengas a casa ahora mismo, Edward. Te extraño. Las cosas no son lo mismo sin tu presencia. Por favor, ven a tu casa." La voz se convirtió en susurros y oyó un sollozo. Abrió los ojos, afligido.

"¿Mamá? No llores, voy en camino. No llores." Repetía Edward.

"Más te vale, jovencito." Más ruidos y Alice habló.

"Hoy es reunión familiar, Ed. En dos semanas es mi desfile y necesito tu apoyo. ¿No podrías reconsiderar la parte en la que no querías ser modelo, por favor?" Ya estaba imaginando a Alice con un tierno puchero, un gesto sacado de Esme, pero más perfeccionado. Edward rodó los ojos y sonrió, otra vez.

"No sé, Alice. Hablamos cuando llegue a casa."

"Ok, entonces nos vemos. Adiós" y se cortó la comunicación. Edward quedó mirando su celular, sacudiendo su cabeza. Tomó un taxi y se dirigió a su casa, donde su familia lo esperaba.

Al abrir la puerta de su casa, unos brazos lo rodearon inmediatamente. Miró hacia abajo y Alice tenía presionada su cabeza contra su pecho. Estaba exactamente igual como la recordaba. Su corta melena negra desordenada, con las puntas disparadas hacia todas direcciones. La rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos, feliz de estar en casa.

La arrastró hacia al living donde estaba Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Alice se soltó de Edward y se sentó junto a Jasper.

"Pero mira quién apareció por fin." Resonó la voz de Emmett, que le dedicó a su hermano una gran sonrisa burlona. Jasper le pegó en el brazo.

En las escaleras, Esme se asomó. Al ver a su hijo, una gran sonrisa irrumpió en su rostro y bajó apresuradamente.

Edward no tuvo tiempo ni para pestañear cuando el cuerpo de su madre _colisionó_ contra el de él. Los brazos de su madre le rodearon la cintura y le apretó contra ella.

"¡Oh, Edward!", sollozó Esme. Edward separó cuidadosamente a su mamá de él, para poder observarla. Habían pasado días desde que había visto el gentil rostro de ella. Esme tenía los ojos llorosos, pero a pesar de eso, en su rostro estaba estampada una sonrisa de alegría, marcando sus dos hoyuelos, haciéndola parecer más joven de lo que era.

De un momento a otro, los ojos de Esme demostraron reproche. Edward dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿Me podrías explicar por qué desapareciste de la casa, alegando que tenías _gripe, _sin hacer llamadas para demostrar que estabas _vivo_?"

"Uhm… Mamá, eh, Emmett y Jasper me iban a ver casi to-"

". ¿Por qué no nos _has llamado_ todos estos días? ¿Ni siquiera una visita a tus padres? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? Y no, no me vengas con el cuento de la gripe, tu hermano puede ser un gran mentiroso, pero _te conosco_. Eres _mi hijo_. Desde los cinco años que no te has enfermado.", Esme tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y tenía un puño firmemente apretado. Edward miraba consternado a su madre. Y de pronto, el peso de la culpabilidad le cayó en los hombros. Bajó la vista, terriblemente arrepentido.

'_Debería haberles contado antes._'

Suspiró, y levantó la vista. Algo en la mirada de Edward produjo que su madre relajara los hombros y dejara de apretar su puño. Su mirada se suavizó, comprendiendo que Edward había escondido algo a su familia, pero no apropósito. Alzó una mano y acunó la mejilla de su hijo. Edward tembló, cerrando los ojos. El arrepentimiento y la vergüenza envolviéndole.

"¿Qué sucedió, hijo?"

Edward abrió los ojos, tratando de retener las lágrimas. Pero no pudo.

Abrazó a su madre, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de ella, sollozando. Las lágrimas empezaron a mojar la camisa lila de Esme. La abrazó fuerte, queriendo olvidar todo lo que había pasado, deseando volver a ser un niño sin preocupaciones.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado llorando, pero se vió recostado en el gran sofá blanco que Carlisle le había regalado a Esme. Una mano se movía delicadamente en sus cabellos, las caricias de su madre le relajaban. Su cabeza reposaba en el regazo de Esme.

Al frente, estaba Alice y Jasper. Jasper sostenía Alice en sus piernas, mientras Alice miraba a Edward, tratando de adivinar lo que le había pasado a su hermano. Tenían una extraña conexión. Entre ellos nunca hubo secretos. Edward tenía la habilidad de adivinar los pensamientos de todas las personas, pero con Alice era más potente. Edward _siempre_ sabía lo que Alice pensaba, podía adivinar fácilmente sus pensamientos.

Edward suspiró, una vez más. Apoyando sus manos en las piernas de su madre, trató de incorporarse y no marearse en el intento. Sentía los ojos hinchados y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Rosalie miraba preocupada al muchacho. Es bien cierto que siempre lo trataba con desprecio, pero lo quería. Y nunca lo había visto de esa forma tan vulnerable; ojos hinchados, caminos de lágrimas en sus mejillas sonrosadas y la nariz roja. Sus ojos no tenían _vida_. Y sus movimientos eran torpes. Edward Cullen nunca fue torpe, cada movimiento que hacía, salía con una gracilidad enorme.

Emmett apretaba firmemente sus labios en una línea casi recta. No le gustaba ver a su hermano así. Y no aguantaba las situaciones penosas, ni las serias.

Edward aspiró una gran cantidad de aire antes de hablar.

Miró al piso, negándose a sostener la mirada de alguien de su familia, y habló. "La noche de la fiesta en casa de Tanya, tuve un accidente."

Escuchó tres jadeos. Y las manos de su madre, que agarraron firmemente la cara de su hijo, le obligaron a mirarle.

"Edward, ¿Qué ocurrió?" sutilmente, Edward tomó las manos de su madre, y las llevó hasta su regazo.

"Bebí mucho. Pero a pesar de eso, recuerdo todo." Un sollozo involuntario escapó de sus labios." Al venir a casa, me encontré a una chica en la carretera. Estaba lloviendo demasiado fuerte, así que le abrí la puerta del volvo. En algún momento perdí el conocimiento, y estrellamos contra un árbol." Las lágrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos. "Yo me torcí un tobillo, al tratar de salir del auto. Y ella… ella…"

"Edward, si no quieres se-" Emmett se había levantado de su asiento.

"Siéntate, Emmett, Déjame terminar" tomo aire y se dispuso a seguir hablando. "Bella… no lo logró. Ella… el golpe fue tan intenso, que… ella qu-quedó en coma." Miró a Alice que tenía sus manos en la boca, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Esme estaba llorando. "Hijo…"

"Es por eso que no he venido. He estado hecho un lío. Me la paso la mayor parte del día en el hospital, o estoy tirado en la cama. Jasper y Emmett me han ayudado mucho. Y lo siento, lo siento tanto. Fui tan egoísta. Ustedes tenían derecho a saberlo."

"Eres un gran estúpido, Edward Cullen." La voz de Rosalie se quebró. Edward la miró sorprendido, y bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que lo que Rose había dicho era totalmente cierto.

"Rose…" Emmett la tomó de los hombros.

"No, Em. No. Edward nos mintió a todos." Rosalie le fulminó con la mirada.

"Lo sé, Rose. Y lo siento." Musitó el muchacho con la voz quebrada. Rose lo miró, y ver a Edward llorar otra vez, la emblandeció.

Con suspiro resignado, le preguntó: "¿Cómo está ella ahora?"

"Están esperando que se recupere, para someterla a una operación. Tiene un coagulo en su cerebro."

Y por primera vez en su vida, Edward Cullen vió a Rosalie llorar.

* * *

Me cuesta un poco imaginarme a un Edward llorando, termino llorando yo xD. Este capitulo es el más largo, según yo, ¡y no tiene nombre! Así que si a alguien se le ocurre un nombre para el capítulo, en review, ya saben ;).

Los reviews me alimentan, asi que PORRRRRRRRRRRFO, un mensaje para que esta niña siga escribiendo y se digne a subir capitulos (:

Catt. (Sí, me cambié de nombre otra vez.)


End file.
